Treasured Liaisons
by AquaTonic
Summary: All thought peace was here after the Gundam Wars ended and Crystal Tokyo was claimed...until an assassination attempt on one of Tokyo's ambassadors uncovers a hidden group of renegades fighting against the new life expectancy on Earth. While Earth seems to have its own problem, so does the space colonies; outraged at the citizens of Earth's new-found benefits.
1. Prologue

**Rating:** [T]—Adult situations and insinuations in later chapters.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: [SM/GW Crossover] **All thought peace was here after the Gundam Wars ended and Crystal Tokyo was claimed...until an assassination attempt on one of Tokyo's ambassadors uncovers a hidden group of renegades fighting against the new life expectancy on Earth. While Earth seems to have its own problem, so does the space colonies; outraged at the citizens of Earth's new-found benefits.

**Time** **Period:** Crystal Tokyo Era, three years after claiming the throne*

[Ages: Inners 25/Outers 27/GW Pilots & Relena 26/Zechs 30]

**Treasured Liaisons**

**Prologue**

I wonder if this is what it feels like to really die...a hum shifting through me as I reflect back on my journey until this moment.

I still don't remember what exactly happened after the battle with Chaos but I never seemed to question it. It's been years since those days, running around in mini-skirts fighting evil forces that tried to hurt the world. Those were the days, when I could be young and reckless.

Instead, at the ripe age of twenty-five, I lay here bleeding...wondering where I'd gone wrong...questioning if I'd even lived. I'd been through so much already so why did I feel it ends here?

I'd won the war on a mystical level but was left in the dark when it came to knowledge of the Gundam Wars. It took me until the last two years of high school to review what happened and how five brave young men faced the odds against Oz soldiers. I can't help but wonder if I could have done more in the war. Instead, I focused with the rest of my friends like real students: studying to someday help rule Crystal Tokyo.

Maybe if I'd done something more I wouldn't be in this position thinking about my life now that it was coming to an end. Was it another small uprising still connected to the Gundam Wars?

It could be, but I still felt my regrets swelling with dissatisfaction.

One thing I wished I'd done was spend more time on my hobbies and passions like becoming the perfect housewife. I'd never felt feminine enough which caused me to shy out on opportunities such as dating. And with the limited amount of time to prepare for my role in Crystal Tokyo, I needed to submerge in my studies. Learning refinement, grace, etiquette, economic studies, public speaking, logic, history, and statistics. I was the suited soldier of strength and protection, a role that provided my job as being in charge of the palace's defenses and military strength.

Of course, my true role was to be kept a secret. It wouldn't have looked well to other countries knowing that I was looking into the strengths, weaknesses, and using that to prepare our own defenses. Which was why I traveled around the globe as an ambassador, attending functions and events Usagi's presence wasn't expected or mandatory.

I wonder if someone found out and that was why there was an assassination attempt on my life; one that was possibly working. I felt cold, so cold but at least my heart was still beating deafening the chaos around me.

I hope they would be okay, that my friends would be able to move on without me. Minako, our ambassador traveling to the space colonies, Rei, a priestess running the royal shrine at the palace, Ami, the private palace physician, Usagi and Mamoru, rulers of Earth with Chibi-usa at her terrible threes, Haruka and Michiru, touring the world by cruise liner, Hotaru barely entering high school, and Setsuna, working in our funded science lab. I would miss them all. It feels like yesterday we'd all been brought together again.

After four years of college, everyone was coming together for the celebration of Usagi and Mamoru marrying. That same year, Usagi took the throne and our precious Chibi-usa was born. Usagi bloomed in motherhood and it showed in her added warmth as a ruler. The past three years following seemed to fly by. Minako and I toured the world on official ambassador business before Minako went into space alone. I was still afraid of planes but could handle them better thanks to Minako but going into space was out of the question.

But one of the problems with always traveling and being an ambassador is it doesn't give you much time for a personal life. I tried dating but it never really worked out. Either they wanted too little or too much and asking me to quit my job was out of the question. There was so much I needed to do...

Yes. There is so much I still need to do. Why am I laying here letting whomever it is get the better of me? I had to fight. I neededto live! If not for me, then for our future!

The sounds around me roared to life, making it hard at first to describe what was happening until I could decipher it. My body and head ached as I tried to move feeling a sharp pain stab through my left shoulder making me cry out in pain. At least I knew what side to stay off of as a secession of gun shots and voices echoed off the surrounding hangars. If I could crawl into the hangar behind my jet then I would hopefully be safely out of the way.

"Stay where you are Ambassador Kino," a warm male voice yells over the shots. I blinked and looked around as the shots died down into the distance along with screeching tires. I recognized the sound of clips being switched out with a mix of sirens closing in; perhaps they'd catch whoever did this. "I apologize but I must apply pressure to restrict the bleeding."

"Use my jacket, it's already ruined," I reply as he kneels near and I finally recognize him. Mr. Quatre Winner the leader of Colony L4 but what was he doing here? I'd met him once before at a ball held by Queen Relena Peacecraft that seemed like an introduction into a world and society I never knew existed. Mostly it contained those that had fought in the Gundam Wars and had been educating to say the least. Mr. Winner was impressive with his warm and charismatic charm, something that gave the room a light atmosphere. He reminded me of someone who would get along with Michiru due to his love for music.

I could tell he played the violin by the small cleft indent on his chin from hours of practice. But, he seemed to be hiding something. A painful past since his smile didn't reach his eyes. No one else seemed to notice but I was there to watch, recognizing his movements as a man that knew battle and wondering if he still trained. I'd danced with him a few times, amazed at how well he moved on the dance floor and soaked up his handsome looks: platinum blond locks styled long on top and shortened on the sides, a small nose that keep his features soft that matched his jawline. A face I'd never forget in a crowd.

Biting my bottom lip, I help as much as I can manage to slide out of the jacket but remain flat. A burning pain courses to my core as I bite a little too hard into my lip, the dull iron substance coating my mouth.

"I am sorry Ambassador Kino, I wish we were meeting under different circumstances," Mr. Winner's soothing voice takes a bit of the edge off. I manage to chalk up a small smile while looking into his dark azure orbs.

"We were meeting?" I ask a bit confused. Did I not get the memo? I thought this was a routine visit to the Sanc Kingdom to discuss the probability of strengthening our alliance. His blond brows squish in confusion but before he can answer, another set of footsteps arrive.

"A small renegade bunker was found and is currently being searched for information," the voice of Ambassador Trowa Barton chilled through the air. "An ambulance should be here shortly. Would you like for the rest of the team to move in?"

"Yes, I want our best. Bring in Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Chang, then have Mr. Yuy follow us to the hospital," Mr. Winner's soft voice hardens surprising me at his demands. I watch Trowa Barton bow, another face I didn't forget since he was a well-known figure I dealt with from the Sanc Kingdom. Every time I'd met with him, he was always the same: distant, serious, and cold forest gems. His uniform was crisp and pristine, the same with his slicked back taupe hair, and always formal as if he wished to keep all conversation strictly business. Even now as he walked away he kept that seriousness and distance following orders.

I let out a sigh and feel how drowsy I am, perhaps from the blood loss or the tequila I had before my flight. Either way, I just want to close my eyes for a moment and forget about the pain.

"Miss Kino, please open your eyes!" I try to fight it but this is too much for me. I just want to rest...

***Author's Note:** I thought I would give more explanation at the bottom instead of at the top of the story about the time period. I've been doing some research lately, re-reading the manga to come up with better, accurate character information. I am also aware that we have manga/anime fans all in the same genre so the information about what happens after Galaxia is defeated wasn't covered, if at all, by the anime. Here is a quick timeline for those that do not follow the manga with the Gundam Wing universe time lapse:

[Galaxia Saved: Inners Age 16/Outers Age 18/Gundam Wing AC197: Peace after the mobile suit war Pilots/Relena Age 17/Zechs 21](Anime ends)—What you don't see in the anime is when Usagi comes back from saving the galaxy, a glimpse of Crystal Tokyo is seen starting to be built marking the beginning of the new era to come.

[Mamoru and Usagi get married: Inners 21/Outers 23/GW AC202 Pilots/Relena 22/Zechs 26]—Crystal Tokyo is finished being built.

[Usagi (pregnant) ascends the throne and gives birth to the crown princess: Inners 22/Outers 24/GW AC203 Pilots/Relena 23/Zechs 27]—With the power of the Silver Crystal, beings age to maturity and cease to age while lifespans are up to 1000.

Hope that makes this less complicated and easier to follow. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**Rating:** [T]—Adult situations and insinuations in later chapters.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: [SM/GW Crossover]** All thought peace was here after the Gundam Wars ended and Crystal Tokyo was claimed...until an assassination attempt on one of Tokyo's ambassadors uncovers a hidden group of renegades fighting against the new life expectancy on Earth. While Earth seems to have its own problem, so does the space colonies; outraged at the citizens of Earth's new-found benefits.

**Time** **Period:** Crystal Tokyo Era, three years after claiming the throne

[Ages: Inners 25/Outers 27/GW Pilots & Relena 26/Zechs 30]

**Treasured Liaisons**

**Chapter One**

I awoke a bit disoriented but feeling better than before and starving. How long had I been out? I remember walking out of the jet to go to the awaiting car for a drive to the Sanc Kingdom but something went wrong. I'd been shot from the back, fell off the airstairs and was now in a hospital somewhere in the Sanc Kingdom. The room was dim except for the soft pale green and red light from the heart monitor, and a small lamp in the corner where a figure sat reading a book. I shift and the head snaps up.

"Miss Kino, how are you feeling?" asks Quatre, closing his book and standing. A blush of embarrassment pushes into my cheeks burning hot as he slowly undims the light to something soft and bearable. I watch cautiously as he crosses the room and stands near my bedside, confused as to why he's still here.

"I-I am fine, thank you," I stammer and hear a sigh of relief as his tight brow relaxes. Is there something more to this incident than Quatre is letting on?

"May I?" Quatre motions to the side of the bed and I nod giving him permission to sit, feeling it sink under his weight.

"How long have I been out?" I ask nervously. Quatre gives a comforting smile in return as if sensing my nervousness.

"For the last sixteen hours. On arrival, you were taken into surgery to be stabilized from shock and have two bullets removed from your left shoulder," he answers filling me in on all I'd missed. I thought I'd only been shot once, so where was the other bullet? "You were very lucky neither bullets went there. One was stopped by your clavicle and the other your scapula but I'm afraid your muscle is in a state of disrepair."

"Disrepair?" I breathe a response as my free hand goes to make sure my arm is still there. I sigh in relief, pleased it wasn't removed.

"It was torn, but in time will repair but it won't be the same and will hurt for some time," he continues. A hurt shoulder and muscle was something I could live with so it didn't feel like too bad of news. I sense Quatre pausing as if gauging his next words and tilt my head to the side curiously. "Miss Kino, I have spoken with Queen Serenity about the incident and we have come to the conclusion it would be best if you take a vacation."

My mouth feels dry as I try to swallow the budding anger and frustration surfacing. I have been postponing my vacation for three years despite Ami suggesting it would be healthy to relax from work. Who were they to decide when I needed to take my vacation?

"Mr. Winner," I try to calmly quip. "I appreciate your concern but I am not going on vacation until I get to the bottom of this shooting."

Quatre gives a faint distant smile and folds his hands meticulously on his lap.

"I have villa on Fukue Island that will be a comfortable and private location for your recovery and recuperation," he begins to explain while I sit there baffled. I let out a sigh and sit up, hoping I kept the grimace from my face.

"I appreciate your offer but I will not be going on vacation." Quatre still doesn't look fazed and just gives me a small smile.

"Being so close to the holidays, I understand if it may be difficult spending time away from your family but it will give you enough time to start the new year refreshed and recovered," he continues, sounding like a pitch salesman. I guess the look on my face isn't what he's expecting and so he sighs again, this time his gaze softening. "Miss Kino, please cooperate or I will have you placed on mandatory leave for insubordination and obstruction of justice."

I felt my mind still and muscles tense at the threat. No, it was more than a threat that might put an end to my cover as an Ambassador. That would risk my ability to visit other countries and keep information up-to-date on security measures around the world. I was being pushed into something I didn't want but knew I had to do it.

"What will I do about luggage?" I give, a thought formulating in my mind of how to get out of this.

"My personal shopper will take your measurements and buy you a new wardrobe, which Queen Serenity has approved to be charged to the palace accounts as well as any other needs you see fit."

This sounds very tempting, perhaps Usa's way of apologizing that I will be missing the holidays with them. Instead, I would be spending my holiday with an available bachelor and the leader of Colony L4. Thinking about it in that aspect I felt extremely nervous and self-conscious. And who were these friends joining him?

"Is there any information you can give me about what happened today?" I plea hoping to play on Quatre's sensitive side; his face doesn't give any clue as we stare. When I don't look away from his intense gaze, he sighs and runs a hand through his hair making it look more tousled.

"Miss Kino, it has been a few years since we've seen a renegade uprising ever since the end of the Gundam Wars. But, this is also the first group to engage in a planned kidnapping of an official with less than honorable intentions," he explains and pauses to place a hand warmly on my own. "Frankly, from some of the information we've obtained, they were going to degrade, torture, and humiliate you on live television as a warning to Queen Serenity to deactivate whatever it is causing extended lifespans."

I feel my breath catch and mouth press into a thin line, closing my eyes briefly to hold back to anger and fear rising. Whomever these renegades are, they're dangerous. The solution they wanted wasn't something that could be done. I remember Setsuna explaining what would happen when Usagi took the throne and how the Silver Crystal would extend our lives by ten folds. It wasn't something we asked for, it just happened on its own. Aging stopped but we'd noticed reports of the elderly getting younger as the effects dispersed. Children would continue to grow naturally until their twenties when the body naturally stopped growing.

"Are there issues in the colonies as well?" I ask, itching for information. Quatre gives a silent nod and wonder what it is people on the colonies are protesting. And why I haven't heard about it until now? If I was targeted, did that mean Minako was too? "Why am I going on vacation instead of helping to solve this?"

Quatre just shakes his head and squeezes my hand.

"All ambassadors are being called to their home countries while an elite task force is being called together to address this. Until then, all countries will increase their defense and start working on a solution...if there is one," he says with a light frown. Releasing my hand, he elegantly stands. "I need to make a call but will have a nurse assist you for discharge since staying in one place too long isn't wise at this time."

I give a nod in agreement but know I don't agree with where I'm supposed to go. How do I know if I can trust Quatre? I have to hear the words from Usagi herself...and see if Minako is safe. As soon as Quatre leaves I move into action. There is no way I'm going to sit idly on vacation. As the strategist in charge of keeping Crystal Tokyo safe, it was my responsibility to do so as well as the inhabitants. Flicking off the heart monitor, I am glad I watched Ami remove my an IV and try to do so myself. It stung but I needed to get out of here before he or the nurse got back and I wondered how I was going to sneak out of the hospital in a gown. Throwing on the bathroom light and closing the door as a distraction, I knew it would buy me enough time. Peeking out the door, I found the coast clear and eerily quiet.

Closing the door behind me, I find a nearby abandoned nurse's station and snatched the keycard off the desk. I take the stairs but winced at each step shaking my hurt shoulder. I suddenly pause when I heard the door two floors up suddenly open and slowly close while someone whistles walking down the echoing steps. Pushing against the wall so not to be seen, I match my steps with theirs in a strange dance. Suddenly the steps halted as I carefully take soft breaths against the ebbing pain and dizziness.

"Just like Hansel and Gretel you're leaving a trail to follow," the mysterious male voice echoes in the stairwell and suddenly footsteps start running. Cursing, I hear a chuckle and started running myself, grabbing a door to pretend to go through but continue downwards. Using my gown, I wipe at my bleeding arm from the IV. Maybe I did it wrong and that was why it burned so bad. Applying some pressure, I hear him go through the door and quietly continue to the next door before slowly exiting the stairwell. Closing the door quietly behind me, I look around to see I was on a dimly lit floor that wasn't used until usually morning hours.

Moving into the nearest office and using the keycard, I searched the back rooms for anything useful. The first was wrapping my bleeding arm then for a change of clothes if I could only find a break room. At least luck was on my side and I managed to get into a room with surgical scrubs and masks. The only problem, changing was going to difficult with one fully mobile arm. I manage to grab a light green pair, frowning at how my bra was missing and hoped at this time of night no one would notice. Borrowing some socks, a zip-sweater, and a pair of a-little-too-tight shoes, I was ready to go. Without my purse, ID, or passport, I wondered how hard it would be to make it back to Crystal Tokyo. At least we had a safe house set up for these kinds of emergencies.

Stuffing some bandage supplies in my sweater, I search out for an exit. Trying the employee elevator, I cursed when it was denied and knew someone would track me to this location. That was when I paused and heard that whistle again in the distance nearing this office block. Oh no, he's found me! There were two doors out of this office and I needed to choose the right one. Keeping soft, slow, and easy steps, I chose the one I hadn't come through hoping my gamble was right. That whistling put me on edge as I heard him enter the office and then suddenly it was silent. I heard a soft creak of the door and kept my position still, my ears popping and straining to hear anything, even a pen drop.

"Here little mousy," his voice sang. He was far enough down the back of the hall heading toward the elevator that I was sure I could make it. Easing open the door, I open it just enough to slip out and barely shut it behind me. I wasn't going to run since it would give me away and instead make slow, careful steps out of the office and start in the opposite direction to another set of stairs that went down the hospital. I was a good four floors up until I needed to find the exit and each step I took down these tile steps lightly echoed. I was faced with another problem: if I moved too slow, he would catch up but if I moved too fast he'd hear me.

Taking slow and calculating steps to minimize the sound, I hear that taunting melody growing closer. I was already a flight down and had enough leeway so I started running.

"I'm gonna getcha!" he yelled, a string of fear propelling me forward. Making it to the main floor, I glance around for anything. The front doors would be locked so I follow the signs toward the cafeteria and then the emergency room with him not too far behind. I was almost out of breath, flush, and starting to sweat from the pain. Why did my pain killers have to run out at this moment? Slowly my pace, I push through the heavy doors to see a few people look at me with wide eyes. Sliding up to the reception desk, I smile at the woman noticing her pack of cigarettes lying near her computer.

"Hey, could I bum a smoke? I need one after that surgery," I say with a smile, leaning into the counter.

"Sure thing doc," she replies, handing me one and then suddenly eying my wrist where my patient bracelet reveals itself. Curiously, she watches me but I continue to give a big smile.

"It's my good luck charm, belonged to my father who was a surgeon too," I quickly cover. She seems to buy it and I walk right out the front doors. The cool air is freezing through these thin clothes and makes me shiver. I have to make my choice on what I'm going to do and decide to pretend to be on my break. Taking a seat near the front entrance, there is only one other person out there on the bench next to mine. I try to relax but keep looking over my shoulder to watch through the window as the man that was chasing me finally catches up. He looks different than I anticipated, dressed in black, tall, with a long chestnut braid, and looks to be whistling as he moves up to reception. I have yet to see his face but decide not to chance it by turning around and carefully leaning back into the bench.

My body aches, shoulder throbs, and arm still stings from the IV. I just hope I can get out of here without being caught and make it back to Crystal Tokyo. At least then I can face Usagi instead of Quatre Winner, whom is presumably angry at my escape.

"Having a tough night?" the stranger's warm baritone asks on the next bench. I can't help but stare at him unsure if I want to answer.

"Yeah, it's been a busy one," I kindly reply making light conversation. I couldn't help but give him a quick look over, thankful for a light right above us. Rustled short chocolate locks that looked soft to the touch, casual medium blue jeans, and a tucked in black long sleeved button-up shirt. His body fills out his clothing nicely, tightening in places where muscles flexed as he got up and moves next to me on the bench.

"Same here but at least the night's almost over," he says in a relaxing tone that seems to put me at ease as I catch a glimpse of his Persian hue orbs. A small smile pulls at the corner of his mouth, pulling at the flesh covering his stubble dusted jaw. "Couldn't help but notice you looking at that guy at the front desk. Is he bothering you or something?"

I peek back to see the braided man talking on a cell phone near the front entrance and slowly turn back to this seemingly kind stranger. If there was one thing I hated, it was lying but this was for a good cause. I'd never see this guy again so why did it matter?

"No, he just reminds me of someone," I lie, starting to feel nervous and shaky. Maybe I should have kept going instead of sitting down but I knew right now I needed something for the pain. It was wearing off quick and I hurt all over.

"Maybe he's an old friend, looks like he's coming this way," he states, looking over his shoulder to watch. That's when I know sitting here was a bad idea as I squeeze my fingers together. If I move too quickly, they'd both become suspicious.

"I should get going, it was nice meeting you," I mutter and get up from the bench against my body's protest. I hear him get up as well and look at him curiously.

"Could I take you to dinner, maybe a drink? I'd like to get to know you more," he offers with a warm smile. The whistling starts back up as I hear the braided stranger starting to get closer in our direction. So far, this guy in front of me looks more tempting than getting caught.

"That would be great!" I offer him my kindest smile hoping we'd get a move on soon.

"We'll take my car, it's right over here," he says and starts leading the way to a parking lot close by. I try not to look over my shoulder but hear that familiar whistling tune follow after us. Pulling from his pocket a pair of keys, I hear the alarm chirp on a beautiful, sleek ebony Audi Coup. He walks me to the passenger side and politely opens my door, a soft blush pushing into my cheeks. It's been a long time since anyone has sincerely opened a door for me. Getting comfortable and buckled in while he slips in, I can't wait to get out of here, away from this hospital.

The engine purrs to life as he manually shifts gears with easy smooth motions like this car was built for him. I can't help but watch in amazement, especially since I never learned how to drive. With the limited funds from my parent's deaths, I made sure to spend wisely so that college would be covered if I couldn't get a scholarship. When it came to the estimated costs to maintain one, especially with knowing where I'd be in the future, walking was how I got around or on a bike.

"Where'd you like to go, Miss?" he asks, catching my attention at the lack of introductions. What were those last names Quatre had used? I grabbed the first one I could think of to conceal my last name.

"Oh, of course! Yuy...Makoto Yuy. Please feel free to call me Makoto," I introduce, watching a smile tug on his mouth as he pulls up to a stop light.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Makoto Yuy," his husky tone states. "I'm Heero Lowe but feel free to use my first name. Where would you like to go?"

I nervously tuck a strand of hair behind my ear as he glances at me between waiting for the light to change. Heero, that was an interesting name and one I hadn't heard in a long time.

"I just moved here and haven't had a chance to look around working nights at the hospital," I cover, offering another shy smile. Heero shifts the car into gear when the light changes as we head the city center. Pulling outside what looks like the shopping district, I'm confused when he parks in front of a boutique still open. Silently, he slips out of the car and walks around the side to open my door offering a hand. I'm conflicted at this stranger leading me toward this beautiful shop the ladies would have a blast shopping in.

"I have a place in mind but it has a dress code." I nod and go inside, stunned at all the gorgeous fabrics and outfits.

"Welcome! Is there anything you are looking for tonight?" asks a woman moving from the front counter to greet us.

"I need a tie, jacket, and find Miss Yuy an evening dress," Heero states.

"Of course! We have a selection of ties over here," she points near the front counter and then zones in on me. "If you follow me, I will find you a dress. Is there a particular style you enjoy?"

"Something that isn't too revealing that will cover my shoulders," I state, shoving my hands in my pockets feeling the wad of bandages. This was my chance to check my wound and get it redressed.

"Here you are. Are there any you'd like to try on?" she asks. I grab a few dark colors and following her to the dressing rooms while seeing that Heero is still lingering near the front of the store grabbing a jacket.

"I need your help with something," I say in a low voice catching her surprised attention as she sets me up a stall.

"Sure, what is it?" she asks cheerfully. I wonder if she'll run out in horror but it's the only option I've got since I can't very well reach it myself.

"I was in an accident yesterday and can't change my bandages." Still bright eyes and with a cheerful smile she nods as if understanding.

"Come this way and I'll take care of it," she answers warmly. Following her to a neat and organized office, she pulls out a first-aid kit and I give her the bandages I have. Pulling off my sweater, I think of how I'm going to do this while sweeping my hair to the right. Already her eyes look concerned at the dried blood on my left arm from the IV.

"Just cut around my left shoulder and the back," I order. Hearing the scissors cut down the steam of the shoulder, she then directs it down my back and gasps.

"I..I need a t-t-towl," she stammers and quickly leaves. Maybe I shouldn't have trusted her but there's nothing left to do. It'll be difficult putting the sweater back on and I need the help. I don't know how much longer I can go on like this with the pain. Taking a seat, I wait impatiently holding the front of the shirt against my chest. What am I going to do? Maybe I should leave and sneak out the back like nothing happened and get to the safe house and call for help. Just as I make up my mind, I hear footsteps coming from behind.

"Miss Kino, I will be taking care of you until Mr. Winner arrives," Heero's voice fills the room and catches me by surprise. I should have known it. No one would be sitting outside the emergency room, make light conversation, and ask someone out unless they were there for a reason.

"Who are you really?" I ask, feeling him close in and hear a chair pulled up behind me.

"Heero Yuy, humanitarian and most notably known as a Gundam Pilot," he reveals, the shock pulling through me. I was having the honor to meet one of the most influential men that helped bring peace during the Gundam Wars. My body jumps when I feel his fingers pushing some loose strands over my shoulder.

"How bad is it?" I ask lowly, wishing I could see, feeling a light pull on my skin from the medical tape.

"It could be worse but you'll survive," he answers, a light humor to his tone. I suck in a breath when I feel the warm, moist towel move over the wound and then down my back. "From the chase with Duo, I'm surprised you didn't reopen it but a good amount of blood seeped between the stitches from strain."

"It could be why I'm dizzy, I've bled a bit today," I answer feeling a bit disappointed.

"This is going to hurt," he states and I stiffen under his touch as he rubs something over my wound. I hold my breath until he's finished and feel a new bandaged taped on. "One down, two more to go."

I cringe as he twists my chair to face him.

"Do the easy one first, my pain killers are running out," I whisper, indicating my inner arm. Heero soft grins and silently gets back to work, rubbing the cool towel up my skin. Unwrapping my elbow, he frowns. Seeing the dark purple bruising start, I silently curse at my stupidity. I could have avoided injury if I'd just spoken with Quatre and asked to speak with Usagi for confirmation. Medicated and wrapped, Heero looks up at my shoulder to work on the other wound. Trying to ignore the pain, I stiffen under his touch and focus on breathing.

"I need you to stand so we can put on a new shirt." Nervously, I clutch the scrub top to my chest and look up at him.

"I need bra first," I almost whisper and he sighs.

"It won't be comfortable and will be applying unnecessary pressure to your wounds." I was mostly worried about him getting a glimpse at my assets but I guess in this type of situation there wasn't much of a choice. Standing, I don't look at him but follow his hands helping me into the graphic t-shirt that fit, except too snug in the breats, and then adjusting a sling for my left arm. "It will keep your shoulder from moving."

I can't help but ask the questions I feel Quatre wouldn't truthfully answer.

"Why am I really being forced into this vacation Mr. Yuy?" I question, taking a seat and watching his relaxed manner carefully.

"There's been a bounty put on your head for your capture by the renegades. Queen Serenity believes it would be wise to put you into hiding until we can get this under control." I am glad for some honesty but it still feels strange.

"What is Mr. Winner's role in this?" Heero gives me a smile and leans forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Miss Kino, you are being put under the protection of the Peacekeepers of Gaia who are all ex-Gundam pilots. We are the most secure and elite team to be protected by in this universe," he states as my eyes widen. I've heard of the Peacekeepers but no one's met or seen them. They were an elite force that moved into troubling situations and fixed it without bloodshed. Their brotherhood was formed when the world needed help to squish small renegade uprisings after the war to keep the peace. "Are you willing to cooperate and follow our orders?"

I stare at Heero for a moment looking for any indicator of why I couldn't trust him. Letting out a sigh I knew this was my only option since I would be faced with an order from Usagi and I didn't want to go that far. Tonight I'd already proven they were capable and able to protect me by the way they worked together. I was sure Heero had been waiting for me with the instructions from the braided man.

"I'll follow your orders Mr. Yuy." Heero grins and moves to his feet holding his hand out. I take it and rise, feeling his hand carefully guide me by the lower back out of the office and into the store.

"Then Miss Kino, let's start this new partnership right by getting you a morphine shot, something to eat, and more comfortable clothing. I promise to take good care of you." I felt he meant it, and was ready to go on vacation especially with five men to take care of me. What else could a woman possibly ask for?


End file.
